


No Mom, No Dad, Just A Family

by finishthedaydream



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishthedaydream/pseuds/finishthedaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack had helped Crutchie after the police came?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mom, No Dad, Just A Family

Crutchie screamed as he was hit again and again with his own crutch, helpless as they beat his stomach and his good leg. Jack was watching from the fire escape, watching as his best friend- no, his brother- was beaten senseless. 

“Jack! Davey! Race! Someone!” Crutchie yelled out loudly, crying as he was handcuffed. Jack shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides. He jumped down from the fire escape quickly, grabbing onto Snyder’s tie and socking him right in the nose. He pushed the Delanceys off of Crutchie, while Davey ran to help, and after that even more Newsies. He watched as the cops and the Delanceys ran away, looking back quickly when he heard a loud sniffle. 

“Jesus, Crutch..” Jack said softly, moving over to the boy, shaking his head. The other Newsies gathered up around them, helpless, looking to Jack for guidance. He slowly turned Crutchie over, looking at all of the bruises covering his face, knowing it must be bad under all of his clothes as well. 

“Jack, I think I busted up my other leg..” He said softly, remembering what Jack had asked him the time he’d almost fallen off of the rooftop. He let out a small laugh when Jack smiled at him. 

“You sure did, you bonehead…” He said softly, looking at the broken leg. “Come on, Davey, help me.” He said softly. He and David got Crutchie up, Jack wincing as he heard the whimper coming from Crutchie. “Come on, Crutch, on my back.” He said, letting Crutchie jump up onto him, holding his legs gently. “Alright, Newsies! Listen up!” He yelled, getting on top of a dumpster with slight difficulty. “Now, we is never gonna let this happen again! Crutch already has a hard enough time sellin’ papes, and this ain’t gonna do him no good! From now on, we protect one another at all costs! Don’t go out alone!” He announced, climbing down. 

Crutchie was on Jack’s back all the way back to the home, David holding his crutch. He was finally sat down on the rooftop, letting his legs fall over the sides. David and Jack talked quietly in hushed voices while Jack ushered the rest of the Newsies to bed, making David go home. He sat down next to Crutchie, rolling his eyes at the boy.

“You’re supposed to stay hidden when that happens.” He said angrily. Of course he wasn’t angry with Crutchie. He was angry with everything that had just happened. 

“Sorry, Jack, guess I just couldn’t stay out the fun.” He said, smiling a bit at the other boy, trying his best to make him laugh. “Hey, cheer up.. At least I’m not at the Refuge.” He said, smiling at him. “Then it would be real bad.” He laughed. 

Jack sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Crutchie’s shoulders, rubbing his arm gently. “Even so, you… you need to stay hidden, Crutch. I ain’t gonna let you go to the Refuge. It ain’t gonna happen. Not if I can help it.” He promised softly, looking out and into the city. 

“I know, Jack. You’d never let that happen.” He smiled, nodding. “Thanks, Jack. I guess we really are a family.” He said, sighing. 

“O’ course we are, Crutch! I told you I’d never let you down!” He said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “I’ll bring you some food. Stay here.” He said, walking off and down into the home.

Crutchie smiled as he watched Jack leave. If he were being honest, he would have never thought, in a million years, that Jack would risk going to the Refuge again for him. But he just did. Hell, he risked his life. He smiled to himself, looking down at his lap, knowing that even if he didn’t have a mom and a dad, he still had a family.


End file.
